Una nueva sailor scout ante tus ojos
by yuzurika
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre tokio, una nueva scout aparecerá para enfrentarla. Sé testigo del surgimiento de una poderosa scout, Sailor Sun! Terminado!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso con fines de diversión.**

**Aclaración: esta historia tampoco me pertenece, su autora me dio permiso para publicarla. Cualquier consulta o review que quieran dejar es bienvenida, yo me comprometo a hacerselas llegar a la autora del fic.  
**

**Los dejo con la historia, ojalá les guste!**

* * *

**(Cap. I) Una nueva Sailor Scout ante tus ojos:**

Esa tarde una tormenta obscura y tenebrosa azotaba Tokio.

Serena y Luna, caminaban dificultosamente a causa del fuerte viento que se levantaba en las calles.-¡Debemos apresurarnos!-, dijo Luna un poco nerviosa –Estate preparada, Serena, este clima no me parece muy normal para esta época del año-.

-No me asustes, Luna. Estoy muy cansada y me dan ganas de lloraaaaar!-.

-Compórtate niña, esas reacciones no deben ser de una Sailor Scout-.

-Ya lo sé, pero sigo con miedoooo!-.

De pronto se escuchó un sordo ruido de cascabeles, Luna sin perder tiempo advirtió:-Serena, transfórmate en Sailor Moon, rápido, hazme caso!-.

-Pero… ¿por qué?, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Serena sorprendida.

-¡Anda, apresúrate y no discutas, por favor!-.

-¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar, transformación!-.

Sailor Moon ya estaba preparada y sin entender nada esperaba en silencio.

De repente de entre los nubarrones, surgió un torbellino y una sombra que iba cobrando forma.

-¡Lo sabía!-, gritó Luna, entre ruidos ensordecedores y silbidos productos del viento, -Es Flitz Snake, la dueña y señora de las sombras y la obscuridad eterna.-

-¿De dónde salió?-, dijo desconcertada, Sailor Moon.

-Ahora no pudo explicarte, solo te diré que nos enfrentaremos a una fuerza muy poderosa y me temo que tú sola no podrás contra ella. Llama a las otras Sailors Scouts, apresúrate-.

Sailor Moon ante la preocupación de Luna, no perdió tiempo; llamó a las demás que no tardaron en llegar y preguntaban que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Solo observen y estén listas muchachas-, dijo Luna.

-¡Prepárense, Sailors Scouts!-, gritó valerosa Sailor Moon.

Del torbellino hizo aparición una mujer con los cabellos en punta, con vestido de escamas, una serpiente enroscada en su brazo derecho, con aros de víboras vivas, muy pequeñas y en su vestido de ocho puntas en las solapas y ocho puntas en los ruedos, nacían cascabeles en cada una de ellas. Su rostro era magnético y sus ojos rojos simulaban los de un reptil. Sus dedos tenían largas uñas y en su boca, colmillos y lengua de serpiente. Emitía los sonidos de estas y su carcajada era aterrorizante. Lánguida, pálida, su cabello verde se erizaba cada vez que volteaba y sus piernas largas, terminaban en patas de lagarto.

Miró a las Sailors Scouts, largó una carcajada burlona y dijo:

-¿Listas para ser destruidas?... pequeñas tontas!-.

Ellas ya estaban listas para atacar, cuando sin darles tiempo a nada, Flitz Snake apuntó hacia un costado con su serpiente en el brazo, ésta escupió unas pequeñas víboras que cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose y como espirales flotantes aparecieron las Snakies, frutos del poder de las sombras de la maligna.

-¡Fzzzzz, mátenlas, hijas mías, ahora!-.

Una de las Snakies se adelantó hacia Sailor Júpiter, arrojándole un ácido, que saliendo de su boca, fue a dar en la pierna izquierda de la Sailor Scout, que sin poder hacer nada, cayó dolorosamente al suelo y allí quedó.

Sailor Mercurio, eliminó a la Snakie con sus "Burbujas de Mercurio", pero sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella se acercaba otra, que le arrojó gas adormecedor desde sus muñecas hacia el rostro. La Sailor Scout cayó desmayada junto a Sailor Júpiter, quien exclamó desesperada, creyéndola muerta:

-¡No, por Dios!, han matado a Sailor Mercurio… ¡Valor muchachas, maten a esas malditas Snakies!-.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Moon y Sailor Marte, estaban rodeadas por cuatro y Venus ya casi era derrotada por otra. Hacían todo lo posible por sacar ventajas, pero la fuerza de las Snakies era demasiado poderosa, el "Fuego de Marte", solo les hacía cosquillas, la "Tiara Lunar" de Sailor Moon la había sido devuelta con más furia y de repente las dos se dieron cuenta de que Sailor Venus había sido noqueada por un golpe de puño de una Snakie.

De pronto un haz de luz hizo desaparecer a todas y cada una de las Snakies.

-¿Pero, qué pasó aquí?-, dijeron al unísono Sailor Moon y Sailor Marte, que eran las únicas que aún quedaban en pie.

-¡Yo también quisiera saberlo, niñas!-, exclamó Flitz Snake.

Una luz destellante que provenía del cielo, se acercó a la maligna, hizo blanco en ella y ésta cayó desplazada por la furia del rayo lumínico.

-¿Qué ves?-, decía asombrada Sailor Moon a su compañera.-¡¿QUÉ VES?!-.

-¡No lo sé, no puedo ver nada!. Parece ser como una forma luminosa-.

Al instante, desde la luz, se escuchó una voz de jovencita que decía:

-Soy una Sailor Scout, mi nombre es Sailor Sun, dueña del poder de la luz y del calor de la amistad y con la fuerza del rubí carmín, ¡te destruiré bajo el influjo solar!-.

-¡No puede ser!-, gritó Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué no puede ser?-, preguntó Sailor Marte, a lo que su compañera replicó llorando:

-¡Ellaaa es muy bonitaaaa y además, dice cosas mas lindaaas que yooo!. ¡Aayyaayyaayyy, no puede ser!

-Así que eres tú, Sailor Sun. Fzzzz!, ¡Prepárate para morir!- gritó Flitz Snake a la joven.

-Vamos, maligna, atácame si te atreves. No sé como escapaste de tu prisión de luz, pero poco te durará tu libertad.- exclamó la valiente Sailor Sun.

Ya la maligna se lanzaba sobre ella, cuando la Sailor Scout, rápidamente tomando entre sus manos una de sus hebillas de fuego solar, forma un círculo imaginario en el aire, que cobra forma luminosa de color amarillo rojizo y entonces exclama:

-¡Llamarada solar, envuelve!-. Una enorme cola de fuego salió de la hebilla, envolvió a la maligna y ésta cayó al suelo dando mil vueltas hasta estrellarse en una pared.

-¡Nooo, fzzzz, luz nooo!-, gritaba desesperadamente mientras el fuego de las llamas la seguían envolviendo.

Ya un poco atolondrada, Flitz Snake hizo un último intento por derrotar a la Sailor Scout; se puso en pie como pudo y comenzó a girar como un carrusel.

Los cascabeles de su vestido empezaron a tomar forma obscura y de su interior salían unas esferas negras que eran lanzadas hacia Sailor Sun; ésta se defendió con gracia y a base de golpes de puños y puntapiés pudo destruir a cada una de estas.

Ya habiendo destruido las esferas y dejando a Flitz Snake desconcertada, Sailor Sun tomó su cetro, lo elevó al cielo y un rayo de luz blanca penetró en el Rubí, apuntó hacia la maligna y gritó con furia:

-¡Rubí Solar, destruye!-.

Una infinidad de rayos carmín brotaron del cetro, desde el rubí, éstos fueron a dar a la maligna atravesándola por mil lados, iluminándola desde el interior hacia fuera, hasta que se transformó en una fuerte luz blanquecina y desapareció en el aire dejando a Sailor Moon y a Sailor Marte, atónitas, asimismo a Sailor Venus, que ya había reaccionado con un doloroso chichón en su mejilla, causado por el golpe de la Snakie. Sailor Mercurio recién despertaba y no entendía nada de lo sucedido y se preguntaba quien era aquella joven.

Las cinco, incluyendo a Sailor Júpiter, que aún seguía tirada en el piso a causa de su dolor, observaban a Sailor Sun como esperando algo de ella.

Sailor Sun ya estaba por emprender la retirada, cuando al darse cuenta de que una de las Scouts estaba herida de muerte, decidió quedarse y ayudarla.

Se acercó a ella y le dijo muy suavemente:

-Puedo ayudarte, solo si tú lo quieres y te puedes concentrar lo suficiente-.

Sailor Júpiter respondió que sí, Sailor Sun le dijo que cerrara sus ojos y sin perder mas tiempo, levantó su cetro hacia el cielo y dijo con serenidad:

-¡Rubí Carmín, Sanación Solar, actúen por favor!-, y esta vez también un rayo de luz blanca penetró en el rubí, pero lo que brotó de el, fue una onda de luz amarilla, brillosa y musical que se fue acercando a Sailor Júpiter, iluminando la herida hasta hacerla desaparecer.

-¡Es asombroso!-, dijo Sailor Moon, anonadada.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar nuevamente-, dijo Sailor Mercurio en un tono risueño, pero confuso.

-Creo que ahora sí puedo marcharme tranquila-, dijo Sailor Sun –han sido ustedes muy valientes, chicas. Cuando el poder de las sombras toque de nuevo la tierra, yo regresaré para ayudarlas, se los prometo. Ahora debo marcharme, adiós!-. Y desapareció como yéndose hacia el sol, que ya despuntaba en el cielo.

Sailor Marte que aún seguía confusa con lo sucedido y sin comprender de dónde podría haber salido esta muchacha, le gritó:

-¡No te vayas Sailor Sun, espera, debo hacerte algunas preguntas!-, pero ya era muy tarde,- …ya se fue- replico triste.

-Y creo que nosotras también deberíamos irnos, ha sido demasiado por el día de hoy y debemos descansar. Nunca se sabe qué nos deparará el día de mañana y debemos estar listas para todo-, dijo Luna a las muchachas.

-Mi pierna quedó perfecta, no hay mas nada!- decía Sailor Júpiter que no salía de su sorpresa.

-Sí, es realmente sorprendente, nunca jamás había visto algo semejante. ¿Quién sería esa chica?-, preguntaba Sailor Venus a Sailor Marte.

Sailor Moon interrumpió:

-Luna debe saberlo, ahora deberemos ir a mi casa y allí tranquilas ella nos explicará todo lo que sabe, ¿no es así, Luna?- y las cinco Sailors Scouts miraron a la gatita como desafiándola.

-Esta bien niñas, no se enfaden. Ahora mismo emprenderemos el camino a cada de Sailor Moon y les prometo que les relataré la historia de esta muchacha. Realmente no se las había contado antes, puesto que estaba esperando el momento en que ella hiciera su aparición, cosa que alguna vez sucedería. Bueno, ahora vayámonos antes de que empiece a obscurecer.-

Ya las chicas estaban fuera de su transformación y emprendían el camino a casa de Serena, mientras tanto, discernía con Rei en afanosa charla:

-Rei, ¿no te pareció un poco engreída esa chica?- dijo Serena.

-Serena, ¿no será que tú estás un poco celosa?- preguntó Rei.

-¡Yo, celosa, para nada!, ¡tú solo sabes decir tonterías!- le reprochó Serena, mirándola de reojo.

-¡Serena está celosa, Serena está celosa!-, le cantó Rei y allí fue cuando Serena montó en cólera y sacándole la lengua le dijo:

-Eres una tonta, insolente-.

-La insolente eres tú. ¡Y trágate esa lengua!- respondió Rei ofendida. Luna interrumpió.

-Ya déjense de decir tonterías y apresúrense, además, Serena, no debes hablar mal de alguna de tus compañeras, deben estar unidas y no distanciadas, ¿comprenden lo que digo?-.

-Pero, Luna, la que comenzó con esto fue Serena, criticando a Sailor Sun. Lo que pasa es que está celosa y no lo quiere admitir-.

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy celosa, y deja de bla, bla, bla…

-Y tú que bla, bla, bla…

-Trrrrrrrrrrrr!-

-Serena, ya deja de sacarme la lengua!, porque sino…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso con fines de diversión.**

**Aclaración: esta historia tampoco me pertenece, su autora me dio permiso para publicarla. Cualquier consulta o review que quieran dejar es bienvenida, yo me comprometo a hacerselas llegar a la autora del fic.  
**

**La historia consta de solo 3 capítulos, pero quizás con sus reviews podríamos convencer a la autora de escribir la continuación!**

* * *

**(Cap. II) Una nueva Sailor Scout ante tus ojos:**

Ya el sol iba cayendo lentamente por el horizonte.

En casa de Serena, Luna, Rei, Lita, Mina, Ami, Artemis y la misma Serena se encontraban sentadas en las sillas que circundaban la mesa del comedor.

Cuando Luna se disponía a contarles la historia de Sailor Sun, irrumpió la madre de Serena con una bandeja, en la cual traía un Lemon Pie y té caliente para todas.

-¿Qué les sucede niñas?. Parece que es hubiera comido la lengua el ratón-, exclamó, ante el silencio provocado por su entrada repentina.

No terminaba de colocar la fuente en la mesa, cuando Serena estirando el brazo en dirección a la tarta, dijo:

-Se ve delicioso, mamá-.

-No seas maleducada-, le reprochó ésta, dándole un chirlo en la mano- debes esperar a que te sirva y que todos tengan su trozo en el plato-.

-Tu mamá tiene razón-, comentó Ami –tu apetito no debe vencer a tu buena educación. Déjeme ayudarle, señora-.

-Gracias Ami, eres una niña muy respetuosa. Aprende de ella Serena-, dijo a su hija mirándola fijamente.

-¿Es que hoy se han puesto todos en contra mía?- reprochó furiosa y se fue llorando y corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando a las demás desconcertadas.

Luego de unos minutos, la madre de Serena, ya se había marchado a otro lugar de la casa y Luna quiso aprovechar ese momento para hablar con las chicas y dirigiéndose hacia todas, dijo:

-¿Alguien podría ir a buscar a Serena?, creo que está muy aturdida con todo lo que nos pasó esta tarde-.

-Todas lo estamos-, interrumpió Mina -, déjame a mí. Enseguida vuelvo con ella-.

-Sé comprensiva-, dijo Artemis.

-Lo seré- y se encamino hacia el cuarto de Serena.

Ya habían transcurrido más de treinta minutos y Luna se estaba preocupando, entonces dijo:

-¿Por qué no vas tú, Ami?, eres la más paciente y si están teniendo algún problema, sabrás como solucionarlo-. Entonces Ami asintió con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera levantarse de la silla, entraron Serena y Mina, acomodándose en sus lugares.

-¿Quedó algo de tarta para mí?- preguntó Serena.

-Veo que ya estás mejor-

-Si, Lita. Estuvimos hablando mucho Mina y yo, así que no se preocupen, me siento renovada. No hay nada mejor que hablar con una buena amiga para pasar los malos ratos y resolver algún problema-, dijo sonriendo y poniendo ante Mina un plato con un trozo de tarta.

Luna, susurró al oído de Mina:

-Buen trabajo niña- y comenzó el relato:

Acomódense que voy a comenzar.

Cuando la Reina de la Luna vivía en el Palacio Lunar, con su hija recién nacida, eligió a una de sus cinco guerreras, la más poderosa, para guiar a las demás y proteger, por sobre todo, a la pequeña Princesa. Era la más brava, pues tenía en su espíritu, la fuerza del núcleo mas importante de toda la galaxia, el Sol y en su Cetro, el Rubí Carmín, que concentraba el poder solar, una fuerza esplendorosa, que entre sus cualidades, se caracterizaba el calor de la amistad, un lazo tan fuerte como el del amor. Por eso, el Rubí Carmín junto al Cristal de Plata, conforman un poder que se torna inconmensurable, de tal manera, que destruye toda la maldad existente en el Universo.

Fue entonces que el la época de la destrucción, Sailor Sun cayó gravemente herida, tomó el Rubí Carmín entre sus manos y murió, creyendo dejar a la Princesa y a las Guerreras, alejadas del desastre. Aunque todas sepamos lo que realmente sucedió.

Cuando los cristales fueron enviados hacia la tierra, dudé que el de ella se hubiera salvado, pero creo que no fue así, ya que hoy pudimos comprobarlo con nuestros propios ojos.

Siempre tuve la esperanza de verla algún día y esperaba ese momento con ansia. Creo ver, al fin, mi deseo hecho realidad; ahora solo deberemos preocuparnos por encontrarla. Su poder nos será de una gran ayuda y el día que la fuerza de ambos cristales vuelvan a unirse, será indescriptible y seremos invencibles-.

-Es decir, que si nosotras somos las guerreras, ella es nuestra Suprema, ¿entonces Sailor Moon ya no lo será?-, preguntó Rei.

-No muchachas, no es así. Sailor Sun es la Suprema de las guerreras al mando en el Palacio Lunar y custodia de la Princesa. Aquí en la tierra, Sailor Moon es la indicada para tal cargo y ya fue decidido, de tal forma que Sailor Sun solo será una Sailor Scout mas, con la diferencia de que posee un cristal tan poderoso como el Cristal de Plata-.

-¡Ay! Esto es demasiado difícil de entender. Allá es una cosa, aquí es otra. Yo solo quiero saber si seguiré siendo la líder-, preguntó Serena un poco nerviosa y confundida.

-Si Serena, tu sigues y seguirás siendo la líder de las Scouts. No te preocupes-

-¡Menos mal, casi muero de un infarto!- y suspiró tranquilizándose.

Luna prosiguió diciendo:

-Ya que todas han calmado sus dudas acerca de Sailor Sun, debo informarles que ya es tarde y deberíamos irnos a dormir temprano, ya que mañana tendremos que salir en la búsqueda de la nueva guerrera. Las que deban irse, háganlo ya y tengan cuidado al salir-.

-No te preocupes, Luna, recuerda que somos Sailors Scouts-.

-Lo sé, Lita, pero mientras puedan evitar problemas, háganlo-, le reprochó un poco severa.

-¡Sí, mi general!-, terminó diciendo Mina que salía tras Rei, Ami y Lita. Hizo una venia y cerró la puerta.

-¡Mina, no te olvides de mi!-, dijo Artemis, que dio un salto y salió por la ventana.

-¡Que emocionante, Luna!, ¡otra Scout!. ¿Estas segura que no queda alguna más por ahí, que hayas olvidado de nombrarnos?-.

-No, Serena, que yo recuerde no hay mas-.

-¡Hija, a cenaaaaar!- gritó desde la cocina la madre de Serena.

-¡Sí mamá, ya voy!- y dirigiéndose a Luna dijo con entusiasmo- ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día!-.

-¿Conocer a la nueva Scout?-

-No, Luna… ¡Cenar!- y Serena corrió a sentarse a la mesa con una amplia sonrisa. Pero esta vez esperó a que sirvieran para empezar a comer.

Amanecía al día siguiente y sonaban los despertadores para ir a la escuela.

-Vamos Serena, levántate!-.

-¡Ya voy mamá, un poco más y ya me levanto!-.

-No soy tu madre, Serena, soy Luna-.

Serena tomó el despertador junto a su cama y exclamó:

-¿Estás loca Luna?, ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?-

-Todos los días te levantas a la misma hora, no seas quisquillosa-.

-Tienes razón, Luna. Alcánzame las pantuflas, ¿sí?-.

Ya en la escuela, los jóvenes dispuestos a comenzar la clase, fueron interrumpidos por el director que dijo al alumnado:

-Alumnos, aquí les traigo una nueva compañera. Sepan tratarla y respetarla. Espero que así sea.- y dirigiéndose a la profesora dijo –La dejo en sus manos-.

-Muchas gracias, señor director- dijo la maestra y prosiguió habando a la nueva alumna –Es mejor que te presentes, así vamos conociéndonos mejor, ¿no es verdad?-.

Sali, acomodándose las ropas, dijo:

-Ejem, jum… Mi nombre es Sali Kateru, tengo catorce años y me instalé con mi familia, en la ciudad, hace unos pocos días. Espero que nos sepamos llevar bien-.

-Muchas gracias-, exclamó la profesora, -ya puedes sentarte-.

Mientras tanto en uno de los bancos de atrás, Serena pensaba:

-Creo haberla visto ante. ¿Será quién yo pienso?, ¿Qué hago?. Ya sé, le preguntaré. No!, mejor me callo, haber si estoy errada y termina creyéndose que soy loca. Mejor le contaré, primero a las demás-.

Sonaba el timbre de salida y Serena, corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigas, haciendo ademanes nerviosos y desconcertantes.

Rei no pudo soportar la risa ante semejantes gestos y largó la carcajada.

Serena que ya se acercaba, viéndola reír, protestó iracunda:

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?-.

-Es que no sabe si vienes a decirnos algo, si te estás ahogando o si te quieren asesinar!- y siguió riendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, que es lo que te pasa?-, dijo Lita.

Entonces Serena empezó a hablar, agitada por la corrida y un poco histérica:

-La ví… Sé que es ella… Está en mi clase… Se parece mucho, más que mucho!, es idéntica!... La voz es la misma y su cabello también… ¡Es ella, lo sé!... ¡Háganme caso!-.

-Espera un poco Serena o morirás de un síncope-, dijo Mina tomándola de los hombros.

-Entonces, deberíamos ir a buscarla!-, dijo Ami, -¡Allí está!-, exclamó, señalando a una joven que salía de clase.

-No, ¡esa no es!- dijo Serena, -es aquella, ¿la ven?, la morocha de rizos que está a punto de cruzar la calle. ¡Apúrense que se va!-.

Mina fue corriendo tras la joven con el temor de perderla de vista, ya cerca de Sali, la detuvo diciendo:

-¡Espera un minuto, por favor!-.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿qué deseas?-.

-Qué tal, soy Mina. Mis amigas y yo, hemos estado observándote y realmente nos interesaría saber algo más de ti-.

Ya las demás se acercaban para charlas, cuando Sali le contestaba:

-¡Por supuesto, no hay problema!, ¿qué es lo que quieren saber?-.

Ami fue la primera en preguntar, con gran interés, -¿hace cuánto que llegaste a la ciudad?-.

-Hace solo tres días-, respondió Sali.

-¿Vives por aquí?-, preguntó Lita.

-Aquí a tres cuadras-.

-¿Quieres hacerte de nuevas amigas?-, dijo Serena.

-Empezando por mí- le replico Rei mirándola de reojo.

Contenta, Sali respondió a las chicas:

-Me parece bien, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-.

-Mi nombre es Serena-.

-El mío es Ami-.

-Yo soy Lita-.

-Yo Rei-.

-Y yo, Mina-.

-¡Mucho gusto, chicas!, el mío es Sali-.

-¡Ya lo sabemos, tú estás en mi clase!-.

-Realmente, estamos teniendo una charla muy amena, pero no puedo quedarme; lo siento chicas. Prometí a mamá que le llevaría un par de cosas al salir de la escuela y no quiero hacerla esperar. Mejor nos vemos mañana, seguiremos charlando y conociéndonos. Sepan disculparme, por favor-.

-No hay problema-, dijo Mina.

-¡Hasta mañana!-, exclamaba Sali, mientras se alejaba con la mano alzada en señal de saludo.

-¡Adiós!- dijeron todas al unísono.

Ninguna creía que Sali fuera Sailor Sun hablaban acerca de ello.

-Yo creo que sí lo es!- dijo Serena y cruzándose de brazos prosiguió -, ¡la seguiré!-.

Sin perder más tiempo, salió tras la supuesta Sailor Sun, dejando a las demás charlando acerca de la nueva compañera.

-Debo apresurarme o no la alcanzaré…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso con fines de diversión.**

**Aclaración: esta historia tampoco me pertenece, su autora me dio permiso para publicarla. Cualquier consulta o review que quieran dejar es bienvenida, yo me comprometo a hacerselas llegar a la autora del fic.  
**

**Bueno este es el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos!  
**

* * *

**(Cap. III) Una nueva Sailor Scout ante tus ojos:**

Las cuatro Scouts, que ya habían salido de clases, estaban listas para retomar el camino hacia sus hogares. Pero Serena, decidida a seguir a Sali, se encaminó en su afán, apresurándose para no perderla de vista.

Cuando dobló la esquina, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, entonces empezó a correr hacia la otra calle, sin saber que una pequeña piedra se interpondría en su camino. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, hiriéndose una de sus rodillas.

-¡Ay, mamá, como duele!, ¡que torpe soy!.-

Sali, que volvía de hacer unas compras, unos metros mas atrás de donde Serena se encontraba, fue al socorro de la herida.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-.

-¡No lo sé!-, dijo Serena, sorprendida por la aparición repentina de Sali –venía caminando muy tranquilamente y tropecé, pero tú, ¿de donde saliste?-.

-Es que entré en ese local para hacerle unas compras a mamá. Pero tú… ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Sí, ¡no es nada!-, dijo sonrojandose de vergüenza y aunque estuviera muy dolorida, pensó que no debería perder la compostura. Pero el sufrimiento pudo mas que su honor y chilló:

-¡Sí, me duele mucho!. ¡Ayudame a ponerme de pie, por favor!-.

-Ven Serena, toma mi brazo, ¿Dónde vives?, si quieres, podría acompañarte-.

-Nooo, gracias. Yo puedo sola, además no vivo tan lejos-.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres. Toma, aquí te doy mi dirección, si quieres puedes venir a visitarme y traer a tus amigas también-, dijo y le entregó un papel.

-Gracias, adiós-, dijo Serena sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana, Serena-.

-Es muy simpática- pensó Serena –le contaré a las demás. Pero, primero… ¡creo que me voy a desmayar! ¡Aaaaaayyyy, mi rodilla!-.

Ya en su casa, llamó por teléfono a las demás para contarles lo sucedido en la tarde y quedaron en encontrarse al otro día a las ocho, en casa de Sali, al salir de clases.

Luna estaba poniendo vendajes en la rodilla de Serena.

-Esto no se ve muy bien- dijo Luna –debería ponerte un poco de antiséptico en la herida-.

-No! Ni se te ocurra, ¡me vas a hacer arder!-.

-Pero si no te higienizas la herida, puede infectarse y luego tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias- aconsejó Luna.

-Está bien, hazlo ya-.

-Espérame que iré en busca de lo necesario-. Enseguida volvió Luna con un botiquín y exclamó con cara de espanto y mirando hacia la ventana:

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué es eso?-.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Serena sorprendida, sin darse cuenta, que todo era un plan de distracción para ponerle el antiséptico. No hizo mas que darse vuelta, que Luna colocó el algodón embebido.

-¡Aaaaaaaayyyyy!-. La cara de Serena era indescriptible, un millar de gestos fueron hechos en pocos segundos y luego echó a llorar.

-¡Te odio, Luna!. ¡Que sea la última vez que me haces esto!-.

-No te quejes tanto-, replicó Luna –la última vez que te desinfecté una herida, lloraste tres horas antes y tres horas después. No me digas, que así no fue mas rápido-.

-Si tuviera aquí a Sailor Sun, me estaría evitando todo este sufrimiento. ¡Aaayyaayyaay!-.

-Esta niña- decía Luna mirando hacia arriba.

Al otro día, Serena y Rei se preguntaban, por qué Sali no había concurrido a clases. Era su segundo día en la escuela y les parecía muy extraño que no estuviera presente.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- preguntó Serena.

-No lo sé- respondió Rei –deberíamos ir a su casa y enterarnos que pasa-.

-Sí sería lo mejor. Le avisaremos a las demás para ir. Yo les diré a Lita y a Ami, tú a Mina. Nos vemos a la salida-.

Ya estaban todas, camino a casa de Sali con Luna y Artemis detrás.

-¿No tendríamos que haber llamado antes por teléfono?. Ya veo que solo se resfrió por el cambio de clima y nos estamos preocupando sin razón-, decía Ami, acomodándose los anteojos.

-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Rei, apurando el paso.

Ya casi llegaban para tocar timbre, cuando de pronto la puerta cambió de color y de ella salieron como brazos, con forma de raíz, que envolvieron a Mina, apretándola contra la puerta.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿qué es esto?- exclamó desconcertada Lita.

-¡Conviértanse en Sailors Scouts, chicas!- dijo Serena.

Sailor Mercurio ya estaba lista para atacar. Sailor Marte corrió hacia la puerta trasera. Sailor Júpiter, forcejeaba las raíces para soltar a Mina, que estaba casi inconciente por el apretón.

-Resiste, amiga, pronto te sacaremos de aquí-, dijo Sailor Moon, que apuntando hacia una ventana, le indicó a Sailor Mercurio:

-Veamos si podemos entrar, para ver si del otro lado de la puerta, podemos anular esos brazos endemoniados, sin hacerle daño a Mina- y mirando a Sailor Júpiter dijo:

-Quédate y trata de zafar a Mina-.

-Sí, Sailor Moon, ve-.

Rompieron los vidrios de la ventana y cuando entraron a la casa de Sali, parecía un castillo tenebroso.

-Creo que algo anda mal por aquí-, dijo Sailor Mercurio.

-¿Encontraron algo, chicas?-, interrumpió Sailor Marte.

-¡Que susto me has dado!, ¿por dónde entraste?-, dijo Sailor Moon.

-Por la puerta trasera, estaba abierta-.

-Y, ¿por qué no nos avisaste?. Pudimos habernos cortado un brazo, al entrar por esa ventana-, replicó furiosa Sailor Moon.

-No discutamos ahora- interrumpió Sailor Mercurio –debemos preocuparnos por sacar a Mina de su aprieto-.

-¡Sí, cambiemos la cerradura!-, dijo Sailor Marte, que con su "Fuego de Marte", destruyó la puerta, dejando libre a Mina, que cayó inconciente al piso.

-Vayan a buscar a Sali y su familia-, exclamó Luna y Artemis prosiguió:

-Yo cuidaré de Mina, mientras ustedes estén ocupadas. Ve tú también, Luna-.

-Vamos, chicas, investiguemos. Yo iré arriba, tú conmigo, Sailor Marte-, dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Nosotras buscaremos aquí y en el sótano-, dijo Sailor Mercurio, encaminándose hacia la cocina, cuando de pronto, llama a las demás.

-Miren lo que encontré aquí. Rápido-.

Enseguida corren todas hacia el lugar, también Sailor Júpiter, que ya había empezado a subir las escaleras.

Cuando se acercaron a Sailor Mercurio, vieron que en el suelo había un hoyo de casi dos metros de diámetro, obscuro y profundo, de donde salían ecos extraños.

-¿Quién bajara primero?-, preguntó Sailor Moon, aterrorizada.

-Iré yo-, dijo Sailor Júpiter, a su paso la siguió Sailor Marte, luego Sailor Mercurio y por supuesto, Luna. Sailor Moon, se acercó al borde y gritó:

-Chicas, ¿me escuchan?... ¡Chicaaaaas!- su voz hacía ecos en el pozo, pero no recibía respuestas. –Creo que se trata de una puerta hacia otra dimensión. Tendré que tomar coraje y saltar yo también. Estoy muy sola aquí y me está dando mucho miedo… Buenos, sin otra opción… ¡Gerónimooooo!- y su voz se perdió en el hueco.

De pronto, Serena se encontró tendida en el suelo, en un laberinto de galerías, como si fuera una madriguera de topos. Desconcertada y sin saber que hacer, comenzó a gritar con voz temblorosa:

-¿Dónde… están…, chicas?- y termino con voz histérica -, ¡Chicaaaas, contéstenme!-.

De repente, una sombra apareció desde uno de los túneles. Sailor Moon se preparaba para atacar.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?-, dijo Luna, asomando la nariz por la abertura.- Serena, te estábamos esperando, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-.

Ya se encontraban todas unidas, recorriendo los túneles.

-Tengo miedo de no saber regresar, ¿alguna recuerda por donde es que vinimos?-.

-Sí, Sailor Moon, para ser exactos, por aquí mismo-.

-¿Cómo por aquí mismo, Sailor Mercurio?-, dijo Luna.

-Bueno, creo que hemos estado caminando en círculos-.

-¡Oh, no!. ¡Tanto andar para nada!. Ni siquiera sabemos para que estamos aquí. Creo que Sali es una maligna y estamos en su guarida-, dijo Sailor Moon.

Como si hubiera habido un terremoto, empezaron a vibrar las paredes del túnel y una fuerte luz, junto a un ruido estruendoso, llegaron desde uno de los pasadizos más pequeños.

-¡Adelante, chicas, vayamos hacia allí!-, internándose en el pequeño corredor, asimismo, las demás, arrastrándose y atropellándose a cada paso.

-¡No me golpees la cara!-, dijo Sailor Moon, enfadada.

-¡Es que tú te apresuras y yo debo seguir el paso de Luna, que es más pequeño y por supuesto, va mas lenta!-, replicó Sailor Marte con énfasis.

Luna ya se aproximaba al final del túnel y dijo:

-Silencio, ya falta poco para llegar y no queremos que nos descubran-.

Ya estaba Luna, asomándose por la abertura. Pronto divisó lo inesperado.

Sali, la madre y el padre de ésta, se encontraban en unos troncos, que con sus ramas envolvían a cada uno de ellos. Al costado se encontraba una maligna que tenía forma de ogro; flaca, arrugada, de color marón claro, sus manos parecían ramas de árbol y sus dedos, raíces. Estaba vestida con andrajos, su cabello era de hojas, largas y secas; orejas puntudas, ojos negros que parecían vacíos; su voz era ronca y seca, de boca amplia y dientes de madera en punta, simulando colmillos. Estaba preparando un brebaje a base de savias e insectos inmundos, revolviendo cada vez que adicionaba los ingredientes. Ya cuando casi estaba preparado, se tornó de un color verde obscuro y el olor era tan fétido que llegaba hasta donde las Sailors se encontraban.

-Luna, ¿qué es ese aroma tan nauseabundo?-, preguntó Sailor Moon, mientras se tapaba la nariz con cara de asco.

-Es que una maligna, está preparando una poción-, dijo Luna que alcanzaba a ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo –y creo que se lo va a dar a tomar a la familia. Ahora, silencio, quiero ver que pretende-.

-Pero… ¡queremos ver!- replico Rei, con cara de curiosidad y tratando de correr hacia un lado a Luna.

-Ten paciencia, por favor y cállate o nos descubrirán-.

La maligna, se iba acercando hasta la madre de Sali, cuando ya estaba a punto de darle a beber la poción, Sali preguntó con enfado:

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que pretendes con nosotros?-.

-Querida niña, veo que la curiosidad te ha asaltado. Ya que es tanto tu interés, paso a informarte que mi nombre es Bad Tree y me encanta hacer brebajes, como habrás visto. Mi amada madre, tan asquerosa y fea como yo, era una muy odiada bruja, que como me quería tanto me convirtió en esto y yo, agradecida por su maldad, me hice ferviente alumna de ella, aprendiendo todo lo que hacía con su magia negra. Cuando mi asquerosa madre murió me sentí muy sola, entonces comencé a trabajar para crear una poción que convirtiera a los humanos en cosas tan lindas como yo y me sirvieran eternamente, podridos e infelices, para que yo tuviera mas tiempo y posibilidades de seguir haciendo maldades, mientras ellos me ayudaran. Al fin, he logrado mi cometido y ustedes serán los primeros y privilegiados en saborear este elixir de maldad. Vé preparándote y relájate que al primer trago te parecerá feo, pero luego que estés a mi servicio querrás más como desayuno-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-, dijo Sailor Moon, que ya había aprovechado la ocasión, para bajar con las demás y esperar a que Bad Tree, terminara de hablar y atacarla a su antojo.

Tras la sorpresa que se llevara la maligna, sin perder tiempo, dio de beber el brebaje a la madre de Sali y ésta quedó inconciente. Al paso golpeó al padre, desmayándolo, porque intentaba soltarse de las ramas del árbol.

-¡Déjalos, yá!- gritó Sailor Mercurio. Mientras tanto Sailor Júpiter soltaba a Sali de sus ataduras con su "Trueno de Júpiter" y la hacía hacia un costado.

Sailor Moon preparó su ataque y con la "Tiara Lunar" logró sacarle un brazo a la maligna. A su sorpresa, éste se le regeneró y tiró unas lanzas de madera, de punta afilada, que Sailor Mercurio sin perder tiempo destruyó con sus "Burbujas de Mercurio". -No me vencerán así tan rápidamente- dijo Bad Tree y levantando los brazos empezó a crecer y a elevarse, girando y haciendo un túnel en el techo que la sacaría hacia el exterior.

De repente, Sali gritó:

-¡Por el poder del círculo solar!- y ante los ojos de todas, comenzó la transformación de Sailor Sun, estirando y abriendo brazos y piernas, Sali se cubrió de luz, blanca y encandilante, una llamarada de fuego rojo que salía de su talismán, iba envolviendola a medida que sus ropas la cubrían. Luego se puso en cuclillas y abrazándose al cuerpo, saltó de repente con los brazos hacia arriba y los pies estirados y recibió desde un rayo, proveniente del cielo, el Cetro con el Rubí Carmín. Ya con el Cetro en sus manos, hizo un círculo sobre su cabeza, de laser rojo, de donde hicieron aparición, sus hebillas mágicas, que se colocaron en el cabello de Sailor Sun. Dio un giro y terminó la transformación en pose, que consistía en, el brazo derecho, en su cintura; el otro, delante de su cara, sosteniendo el Cetro del Rubí Carmín y las piernas abiertas, rígidamente.

Ya lista, dijo, apuntando hacia la maligna:

-Sailor Sun y el Rubí Carmín, te destruirán, ahora!- y prosiguió:

-¡Rubí Solar, destruye!-.

El rayo fue esquivado por Bad Tree, que ya se habia percatado de la situación.

-¿Crees tú, que con eso me haces daño?, ya verás, pequeña tonta-.

La maligna empezó a regurgitar hiedras que enredaron a Sailor Sun, haciendo que esta tirara el Cetro, sin darse cuenta.

Sailor Moon que todavía no salía de su sorpresa, lo mismo que las demás, optó por sálvarla y luego preguntar. Sin perder tiempo le dijo a Sailor Marte que la ayudara, entonces ésta lanzó hacia la maligna el "Fuego de Marte", quemándole el cabello, enseguida se oyó:

-Fuego, noooo!, ¡aaayyyyy, me quemo!, ¡aguaaa, aguaaaaaa!- gritaba Bad Tree, tirándose de cabeza a un recipiente con líquido que había cerca de ella. Quedó pies para arriba, pataleando al no poder zafarse del cubículo. Había quedado atorada.

Antes de que la maligna pudiera soltarse de su aprieto, Sailor Moon logró soltar a Sailor Sun de las hiedras.

-Gracias Sailor Moon-, dijo ésta.

Ya la maligna estaba logrando zafar de su problema, entonces Sailor Sun les dijo a las demás Scouts:

-¡Déjenmela a mí!- y sacándose una de sus hebillas, gritó:

-¡Llamarada solar, envuelve!- y en un santiamén, la maligna desapareció entre el fuego que la envolvía.

-Creo que ya estamos libres de esa cosa-, dijo Sailor Mercurio, que de repente fue tomada del cuello por algo. Sailor Júpiter gritó:

-¡Es la madre de Sali, la poción ya le hizo efecto y se ha transformado en una maligna!-.

-Oh, no… Mi madre no-, exclamó triste Sailor Sun.

-No te preocupes, Sailor Moon, sabrá que hacer- dijo Sailor Júpiter consolándola.

Apenas Sailor Mercurio pudo soltarse, Sailor Moon no perdió tiempo y con su "Curación Lunar", salvó a la madre de Sailor Sun, quien cayó, nuevamente inconsciente, al lado de su marido que ya había sido soltado por las ramas, tras la muerte de Bad Tree. Rápidamente, las Scouts llevaron a los padres de Sali, de regreso hasta la casa. Ya era de noche, así que los acostaron en la cama y cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

Regresaron a la cocina y se dieron cuenta de que el hueco que antes había en el piso, ya no estaba y suspiraron de tranquilidad.

-Bueno, Sailor Sun, así que eras tú la enigmática Scout- dijo Luna.

-Sí queridas amigas, era yo- respondió Sailor Sun.

-Pero, cuéntanos, ¿cómo llegó esa maligna hasta tu casa?-, preguntó Sailor Marte intrigada.

-Verás, estábamos con mamá, sembrando en el jardín y yo le dije si podía ir a buscar unos refrescos a la cocina. Se fue y cuando ví que tardaba demasiado la encontré con ese hoyo en el suelo y del fondo se escuchaban los gritos de mi madre. Bajé a explorar y luego de eso, solo recuerdo que estaba atada a ese árbol, dónde ustedes me encontraron. Al rato llegó mi padre en brazos de Bad Tree y luego llegaron ustedes-.

-Chicas, mejor regresemos a casa, es muy tarde y debemos descansar-, interrumpió Luna –mañana vendremos y seguiremos la charla, mas tranquilas, hablaremos mejor-.

-Tienes razón- prosiguió Sailor Mercurio,-¿Sailor Sun, vas a estar mañana?-

-Sí, las esperaré para que charlemos y le diré a mamá que prepare una tarta. Hablando de mamá, ¿qué les diré a mis padres cuando despierten?-.

-No te preocupes-, le dijo Sailor Moon – no recordarán casi nada, creerán que ha sido una horrible pesadilla y te la contarán como tal-.

-Menos mal, me quedo mas tranquila. Ahora debo apresurarme y arreglar un poco todo este lio-.

-Sí Sailor Sun, tienes que cambiar la puerta y hablando de puerta, ¿alguien sabe donde está Mina?- preguntó Sailor Júpiter.

-La llevé a su casa, se sentía un poco mal-, interrumpió Artemis que aparecía de repente -me dijo que mañana las espera en su casa para que le cuenten todo-.

-¿Vamos de una vez, niñas?-.

-Luna tiene razón-, dijo Sailor Marte, tomando del brazo a Sailor Moon- vamos!-.

-Suéltame, ya te entendí-.

-Hasta mañana- dijeron las Scouts al unísono.

-Hasta mañana- contestó Sailor Sun.

Llegaron cada joven a su respectivo hogar, felices por haber derrotado a la maligna, pero principalmente por haber descifrado el enigma de la Scout misteriosa.

Al otro día muy temprano, las chicas fueron a la casa de Mina a contarle lo sucedido en casa de Sali, el día anterior. Juntas y esta vez todas, llegaron al hogar de la nueva Scout y se sentaron a charlar afanosamente. Serena mientras las demás hablaban se llenaba la boca de tarta, ponderando la buena comida de la madre de Sali en cada bocado. Contaron de sus aventuras y rieron y las antiguas Scouts se sintieron realmente orgullosas de tener una nueva Sailor Scout ante sus ojos.

Fin.


End file.
